Talk:Fall 2014 Event/@comment-100.2.110.83-20141030021524
I started this game in April and I need a readiness check for the next event. Ships DD Yuudachi - 126 Shimakaze Kai - 125 Shigure Kai Ni - 117 Yukikaze Kai - 99 Amatsukaze Kai - 98 Ayanami Kai Ni - 95 CV Taihou Kai - 127 Kaga Kai - 120 Hiryuu Kai Ni - 98 Souryuu Kai Ni - 98 Akagi Kai - 96 Zuikaku Kai - 96 Unryuu Kai - 76 Shoukaku Kai - 63 CVL Ryuujou Kai Ni - 91 Chitose Kai Ni - 89 Chiyoda Kai Ni - 89 Junyou Kai Ni - 85 Shouhou Kai - 55 Zuihou Kai - 49 CL Yahagi Kai - 110 Sendai Kai Ni - 96 Yuubari Kai - 89 Ooyodo Kai - 77 Isuzu Kai Ni - 77 Naka Kai Ni - 71 FBB Kongou Kai Ni - 138 Haruna Kai Ni - 133 Bismarck Drei - 128 Hiei Kai Ni - 99 Kirishima Kai Ni - 98 BB Nagato Kai - 95 Mutsu Kai - 94 Musashi Kai - 88 Fusou (BB) - 38 BBV Ise Kai - 92 Yamashiro Kai - 86 Hyuuga Kai - 71 CLT Kitakami Kai Ni - 110 Ooi Kai Ni - 110 CA Haguro Kai Ni - 95 Myoukou Kai Ni - 94 Maya Kai - 87 Nachi - 45 CAV Tone Kai Ni - 114 Chikuma Kai Ni - 98 Suzuya Kai - 96 Kumano Kai - 79 SS I-19 Kai - 139 I-8 Kai - 126 I-58 Kai - 98 I-168 Kai - 93 I-401 Kai - 35 ***Equipment*** Guns 13 - 46 cms cannon 4 - 20.3 no. 2 4 - 20.3 no. 3 16 - 15.5 Yellows 7 - 15.2 Reds Ammo 5 - Shanshiki 7 - Type 91 2- Type 1 Fighters 11 - Reppuu 1 - Reppuu Kai 1 - Reppu 601 2 - Type 21 Fighter (Skilled) Dive Bomber 23 - Type 62 Zero Fighter-bomber 2 - Ju 87C Kai 1 - Type 99 Dive Bomber (Skilled) 10 - Suisei (Comet) Model 12A 1 - Type 99 Dive Bomber (Egusa Squadron) 1 - Suisei (601 Air Group) Torpedo Bomber 12 - Ryuusei Kai 1 - Type 97 (Tomonaga Squadron) 1 - Tenzan (601 Air Group) Other Aircraft 10 - Type 0 Observation Seaplane 1 - Ar-196 Kai 2 - Zuiun Model 12 2 - Zuiun (634 Air Group) 10 - Zuiun 1 - Shiun 1 - Prototype Seiran 12 - Saiun 2 - Type 0 Recon Seaplane Radars 20 - Type 21 Air RADAR 8 - Type 22 Surface RADAR 3 - Type 13 Air RADAR 3 - Type 22 Surface RADAR KAI 3 - Type 13 Air RADAR KAI 1 - Type 21 Air RADAR KAI ASW 3 - Type 3 SONAR 1 - Type 3 Depth Charge 3 - Type 3 Spotter/Liaison (ASW) 3 - Ka-type Observation Autogyro Misc 3 - Searchlight 2 - Star Shell 1 - Night Scout Seaplane 2 - Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel 1 - Ship Repair Facility I know I'm lacking in the Quality Radar department. It's been a struggle the whole way since I started about about half a year ago. I didn't even have my first "major" LSC ship (Taihou, Bismarck, Musashi, etc. etc.) until about 4 weeks ago.